


Book of Boba Fett: Footnotes on Love

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: Boba x fem!reader, use of Y/N, Soft!Boba (but he’s also still pretty grouchy)TW: drug use, unprotected sex
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Fennec Shand & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. ONE

“I’ll be back soon,” Boba breathes into your ear.

Tears silently stream down your face. “I still don’t understand why you have to do this,” you tried to keep your tone level, but your voice quivers.

He sighs softly, “I made a deal.”

“I still don’t understand why this kid is so important,” you say, suddenly angry about the whole thing. Boba was leaving just like that and you had no time to adjust to the idea. 

Boba looks at you for a moment before saying, “Because he’s his son.”

You lower your eyes, chastened, “But why you? Going after Imps? That’s dangerous-“

Boba squeezes your arms lightly, and pulls back to make eye contact with you. “There is a large part of my story that you don’t know. When I tell you, you will understand why this is okay.”

You glare at him, ”What, one time you were yelled at by a Storm Trooper?”

He tries to be angry but ends up laughing softly. This enrages you further. You stand there, indignant.

“I will tell you everything when we return, but we have to go now. Time is of the essence.”

You burst into angry tears and try to push him away. He holds you close and whispers sweet nothings to you. When you’ve cried yourself out, he gently pulls back from you. “I have to go, Y/N.” He wipes your tears with his gloved hands.

Fennec appears. “We should go, Boba,” she says.

He straightens, and turns his head slightly to speak to her, “In a minute.”

His tone makes it clear the conversation is over. She looks at you for a moment, smiles and nods, and then disappears into the ship.

You start to cry again. His tone is soft, “Fennec will take care of me, you’ll see.”

You laugh a little through your tears. He kisses you deeply, then pulls away for the last time.

“I’ll see you soon,” Boba backs up the ramp of his ship, watching you. When he is about halfway up he turns and walks up. The ramp closes, sealing the ship.

You remember what he said. Stand back from the ship so it didn’t kill you during take off. Take the speeder back home and wait for him. You burst into tears again. Who would keep him safe? He was dealing with strange, dangerous people.

**

“When are you going to tell her you’re the Boba Fett?” Fennec breaks the silence in the Slave 1 during hyperspace.

Boba sighs. “Soon enough.”  
“Who?” Asks Din, Boba’s new Mandalorian companion. His favorite new Mandalorian companion, that was. The other two... he narrowed his eyes behind his helmet.

“Let’s stay on mission,” Bo Katan breaks in.Boba bites back a “Relax.” Instead he sighs again and looks out into space. He wanted to go to you.

**  
You made it home and tried to feed yourself. But you couldn’t eat. It was insane, Boba and Fennec going off with some merc they just met to fight Imps over someone’s kid? How did Boba get wrapped up in this? You considered. What did he mean about his story? You could only guess. Instead of doing that, and driving yourself crazy, you decided to think about happy Boba memories. You grabbed a joint and lit it. You walked out to your patio and sat down. You sparked up and settled down.

You thought back to your first meeting. You literally bumped into him in a crowded bazaar, looking for some cannabis. The dispensary near your house didn’t have the good stuff. So you were heading to the local herbalist. He had been exiting, you had been entering. You had been impatient to get back home so you could smoke and relax, and hadn’t been paying attention. 

“Oof!” You run straight into his chest. He doesn’t even budge. Instead you end up nearly eye to eye with a scarred stranger. 

“Kriff! Ugh, sorry, sir,” you blurt out, averting your gaze from his intense, dark one. Suddenly you realize your hands are on his chest. You notice it’s broad and firm. You stare at your hands in panic for a beat, then push away, taking a step back. He watches you with his dark eyes. “Sorry... again..” you mumble.

He remains expressionless, but says in a soft tone, “It’s okay miss.” You meet his gaze again, before he slides his eyes away from yours and takes off. 

You often thought of the strange scarred man in the following weeks. Not much happened in your life and you hardly ever saw a new face. Your city was a relatively small one on Tattooine.

You sat at your desk job, admin work for a small shipping company. The work was easy and you didn’t mind it. But it was monotonous. So you sat in your ergonomic swivel chair at lunch time and thought about him some days.

When you returned to the herbalist again you drew close to them over the counter. You had been coming there for some time and you were friendly with each other.

“Tell me, the scarred man in black that was here the last time I came in... has he come back?”

They smiled weirdly, “Once.”

“Oh.” You look at your purchases before you.

“He is buying healing balms and the like. Things for the skin.”

You nod. Interesting. Anyway. “When was that?”  
“This is where I would ask for extra consideration if we weren’t friends, love,” they said bemusedly. “But I like to meddle.”

You blush, but wait for them to continue. “It was two days’ time ago. In the morning.” You wonder if your schedules will ever cross again, assuming he means to return regularly. You pay for your purchases, saying nothing else about him. As you leave, they call out, “See you soon!”

***

They did, in fact, see you soon. You couldn’t keep away for long. Aside from the fact that they had by far the best herb, you couldn’t get the scarred man out of your head.

“He hasn’t been back, love,” the proprietor announces, unbidden.

You blink in confusion, then realize. “Oh.” You draw a blank on what to say.

“But,” they say with a flourish, wrapping up your purchase, “I have seen him around the bazaar. He must live nearby here.”  
This piques your interest, but it’s not actionable information. “Where?”

“At various food stands, and buying cloth it looked like once.”

You hmmm at this. You pay for your items and bid them farewell. Again they give you a funny look as you exit.

You realize that rather than take the most direct route home, you had chosen a longer one that led through the center of the bazaar. “No harm in taking a longer than necessary walk,” you try to excuse your weird behavior.

You see nothing as you continue to walk home. You roll your eyes at yourself. You decide to stop at a little cantina you used to frequent. One drink wouldn’t hurt, and you didn’t have anything else to do.

You enter and walk up to the bar. The bartender recognizes you, “Long time, friend.”You smile, “Trying to be a productive member of society.””What’ll it be - the regular?”Yes please.”He nods and grabs a clean glass and the bottle. Pouring you a tall one, he leaves the bottle.

You stare at the bottle, then push it slightly away from you. Just one drink. You resolve to ignore all the other patrons and enjoy your single drink. Then straight home to your lizard. Having a pet helped you keep yourself steady. Something relying on you made you feel more responsible.

Someone sat down a seat away from you. You don’t look up. You are not interested in striking up a conversation and want to project that. 

“What’ll it be, stranger?” The bartender appears before you both.

“Spotchka,” a soft, gruff voice says.

Your ears perk up. Could it be? You turn your head slightly to the left, trying to act casual. The dark man you’d been looking for was right there. You marveled at the chance of it. But now what? Suddenly your throat was dry and you couldn’t for the life of you remember how to have casual conversation.

You took a sip of your fire whiskey for bravery.

“Didn’t I run into you the other day?” You blurt this out a little too quickly.

He turns to look at you, shifting his upper body slightly. He gives you an appraising look. You swallow. 

“Yes.”

“Glad that at our second meeting I’m already sitting down.” What? Did that make sense? You bit your lip.

The outer corners of his lips twitched slightly. “I don’t know if I could withstand another encounter like that.”

You blinked. Was he flirting? Were you insane? You turned in your seat to face him.

“What’s your name?”

He gave you his full attention again. “Who’s asking?””Just me. Y/N. I work at a shipping company in admin. I go to that herbalist because they have the best cannabis. Just so you know,” you added.

“Thanks for the tip.”

Silence stretched for a moment.

“Do you smoke?” You ask awkwardly.

He was quiet for a minute, then, “Yes.”

Hm. Okay. “You want to go smoke in the back?”

He looked at you. You could tell he was deciding.

“It won’t really improve my personality.”  
You laughed. “I won’t mind.”

He shrugged, “Let’s go.”

You both stood and made your way to the back exit. You turned right and walked past the dumpster, then sat down on some old pallets. He followed suit.

“You seem familiar with this... ally.”

You smile, unpacking your cannabis. “I used to come to this cantina all the time. I would come out here to smoke in between drinks.”

He watched you roll your blunt. You expertly rolled it, licked it, and presented it to him, “Spark it.”

He took it from your hand and you gave him a lighter. He lit the blunt and took a long drag before passing it to you. You took a respectable hit. You didn’t want to go too crazy here at the cantina.

“Boba,” he said, exhaling smoke.

You look at him blankly.

“You asked for my name earlier.”  
“Oh yeah. Boba.”

He repeated your name. You smiled and passed the blunt.

You passed it a few times in silence.

“Do you live around here?” You tried.

“The desert,” he paused for a beat, “ I have a ship.”

“What’s her name?”

“Slave 1.”You blink, “That’s .. memorable.”

He smiles. “It was my father’s ship,” he says with obvious pride.

“That’s.. nice.” You smile at the weird, yet sweet story.

He nods, exhaling smoke again.

“I’ve never been off world.”

He eyes you. “It’s all pretty much the same. And I’ve been a lot of places.”

You frown, “I’d love to see a forest world. Or an ocean.”

He takes you in again.

You smile and pass the blunt back. It’s almost spent. You realize it’s acting as your hourglass for this conversation. Boba takes a hit and passes back. You accept and finish it off.

“Your personality is just fine,” you say, remembering what he said inside.

He laughed genuinely, “Many people would beg to differ.”

“Well, do they suck?”  
He thought about it, “Some of them.””Well they don’t count. And the other people can fuck off.”He smiled.

You try to play this cool, “Well I guess I’ll be seeing you around.”

He nodded, “Probably.”  
“Don’t be a stranger.”

He had stood, but turned to look at you at this comment.

“If you insist.”

You smile. He turned and walked down the ally, going out of sight quickly.

You internally high-fived yourself. Time to finish that drink and go home.


	2. TWO

Days went by. A week. Two. You tried not to look everywhere for him. It was maddening. Where did he go? You took stock of yourself. You were borderline crazy about this. Was the conversation in the ally that good?

You are running late, but you are intent on making it. You careen through the herbalist’s doorway, rushing. No one here, perfect, you could grab your cannabis and - 

“I see I’ve had a narrow miss,” a lilting voice says.

You turn around, eyes wide. You had nearly run into Boba. Again. You swear under your breath, and he smiles.

“Hello to you as well.”

You blush, “Sorry. Hi, it’s good to see you. I’m just. Well I am kind of in a little bit of a hurry.”

“Just a little?”  
You blush again, “It’s not that big of a deal.””I would hate to see you when it was.”

You are beside yourself. Adrenaline from running late combined with adrenaline from seeing Boba again. You stare stupidly for half a beat before the proprietor saves you.  
“Y/N! I don’t usually see you this time of week.”  
You turn, a little relieved, “I ran out early.”

“Come down and I’ll get you set up. You want the regular?””Yes please.” You turn to Boba, “You should let me hook you up - this is prime loud.”

“Can’t turn down good drugs.” He takes a step towards the counter, and you both walk up to stand in front of the counter, waiting. The herbalist has overheard and makes two packages up. They push one to each of you. You turn to look at Boba.”You first. You’re the one who’s in a hurry.”

Oh, right. You forgot, “Thanks.”

You pay and give your farewells to both the proprietor and Boba. You smile broadly as he wishes you a good day.

You walk lightly to you appointment, late as shit.

***  
You start to hit up the cantina a bit more regularly. You stick to your one drink, but you head out back to smoke after you finish it before heading home. You catch the eye of a couple regulars, but make it clear it’s not reciprocated. You’re sitting in your seat one night, halfway through your drink. It’s a slow day. A figure sits directly next to you. You bristle, turning. Boba meets your hard expression, which quickly turns to surprise. “Boba,” you say.

“Y/N.”

The bartender sidles up.

“Spotchka,” Boba says. He pours Boba’s drink and seems to hang around your section of the bar for a few moments, cleaning and moving things around.

Boba turns to you, “That was some good weed.”

You smile brightly, “Told you. Best stuff around.”

“How is your ship?” You’re curious about it.

“Functioning.”

You try to figure out how to get him to expand. “Oh. Well that’s good.” You fail.

“How is your job?” He saves you.

“The same it always is; although I did get a new chair,” you take a sip of your fire whiskey. “I had to get HR involved. Quite the to-do.”

You look up from the bar top. He is half smiling at you. “A ferocious battle no doubt.” 

You smirk, about to retort. Two hands come down on either of your shoulders. You twitch, startled and rejecting the touch. The hands hold on.

“Now I know you’re teasing me,” one of your rejected suitors spoke, “Talking to scar face here.”

You try again to get away, almost not noticing Boba smoothly standing up, moving quickly and surefootedly. He sucker punches your attacker savagely. As he is going “OOF” and doubling over, Boba grabbed his head and slammed it into the bar top. Your attacker goes down with a sick thud. Boba turns to face the rest of the bar, stance wide, expression fierce. Everyone looks away. The bartender has dropped his cloth. Boba turns to you, softer, “You alright?”  
You swallow, still processing everything that just happened. Noticing him watching you, you nod. He puts a light hand on yours. You look at each other.

“Perhaps some fresh air.” You nod, still a little shaken. He gathers you up and leads you out into the bazaar. As you walk along, you realize Boba has gently put your arm through his. You lean into him slightly, testing. He doesn’t seem to notice.

“Let me escort you home,” Boba breaks the silence as you walk through the bustle of the shopping center.

You nod, trying to shake the feeling of the large hands coming down on your shoulders. You instead focus on the way that Boba’s clothing gently swishes against you as you walk. You decide to take the long route.

***  
You sat at work the next day, ignoring your coworker’s complaints. You thought about yesterday. Boba had gently let you lead him to your home. He seemed at ease, and didn’t rush you. When you’d arrived, you turned to each other. He spoke before you could say anything stupid.

“Is there a reason we took a longer than necessary route?” He asked languidly.

You swallowed. You should have thought about that.

“I just wanted some extra air.” You stare at him, hoping he’ll accept your answer.

He shrugs, “Well here we are.”

You look from your house to him, biting the inside of your lower lip.

“Want to come in? .... I have the good kush.”

He considers for a second, looking back at you.

“For a minute.”

You think that’s a weird response, but walk towards your door, “Come on.”

Once inside, you lead him to your outdoor patio. The view is terrible and it’s dusty. You sit down on your huge floor pillow, inviting Boba to join you. He settles down awkwardly next to you. 

You present him with a finely rolled blunt. He takes it, inspecting.

“Well done.”

You smile, “Glad it passes quality control.”

You light a match and he puts the blunt in his mouth. You offer him the flame and he ignites the blunt. Your eyes meet momentarily before he turns to take in the view.

“You have a shit view,” he reaches out to pass you the weed.

You laugh, taking it.

He continues, “I don’t know how to make it worse.”

You exhale smoke, snorting.

“You still think people are wrong about my personality?” He raises an eyebrow, watching you intently.

You furrow your brow, “You’re just being honest. It Is a shit view. Plus the way you said it was funny.”

He sits back a bit as you pass the weed again. “Any more encounters with HR?”

You laugh again, “No. I have my chair now; I need to lay low.”

You sit together quietly for a few minutes, smoking.

“Vibe check,” you say.

He looks at you, confused. You smile, “Just making sure you are having a good time.”

He continues to look at you. “You are my guest...” You gesture vaguely.

He nods then, “My vibe has been checked. I am.. content.”

You flush a little. He could look so serious. But his actions were relaxed and light. You realized you were staring. You looked out at your shit view. The blunt was a quarter spent and you idly wondered if you could get him to finish it with you.

“Where are you from?” You tilt your head to look at him.

“Kamino. But that is two lifetimes ago.”

You lean forward, “Tell me about your past lives then.”

He smiles at your words, but doesn’t budge.

“Fine, I’m not shy,” you tease.

“I’m from here. My father was a bounty hunter, and he abandoned my mother here when she was pregnant with me.” You pause. His expression has grown dark and unreadable.

“It’s okay. She found a place to live and a job and now here I am.” You open your arms wide.

“Your father... “ Boba starts, then stops. Finally he says, “What he did was terrible.”

You shrug, “Karma I hope.”

He smiles at that, and readjusts on the pillow. He accidentally hits you with his knee. A jolt of electricity goes up your leg. He finishes readjusting, apparently unaffected. He has stretched his legs out in front of him. He leans back onto his hands, sighing softly. You turn your head to look at him.

“How’s the weed hitting?”

“I haven’t smoked this much in awhile,” he holds up the blunt, which is more than halfway spent.”Oh we might as well finish it off.”

He turns to look at you. His eyes are halfway closed. You smile.

“You do look fucked up though.””Thank you.”You laugh uncontrollably for a moment. When you calm down you grab the blunt and take a big hit. You offer it back to him, “See? Easy.”

“Are you peer pressuring me?”

Again you laugh uncontrollably. The weed was really hitting.”This weed is really hitting,” you say out loud. He smiles and leans further back, resting his back against against a wall. You turn around to face him, cross legged. He seems to take you in as you settle down. You take another hit. The blunt is almost gone.

“You want the last hit?”

“No more,” he holds up his hands in mock defense. You grin, but finish the blunt off.

He is staring at you. You bite your lip and meet his gaze. His eyes seem to beckon you. You are drawn in. You realize that you’ve already started to lean forward. You switch from cross legged to sitting on your haunches. You lick your lips. He continues to give you bedroom eyes. You move towards him slowly, heart pounding as you straddled him. He didn’t react, just continued to watch you. You settled your full weight onto his lap. Not sure what to do with your hands, you opt to rest them on your thighs. 

His eyes flick down to your hands, then journey up your body over your curves back to meet your stunned gaze. You feel the desire to grind down into him, but hold yourself still for the moment. He pushed off the wall and sat up, spine straight. His face was inches from yours. You could feel his breath on your collarbones. You look at his mouth. He places a tender hand on your cheek, then runs a finger down to carefully trace your lips. He drops his hand to grab your knee lightly. He raises one eyebrow. You lick your lips, not sure what to do. He grips you a little more firmly and you feel your pussy melting. You grind into him slowly, once. As you complete the motion Boba’s grip becomes more firm. You sigh breathily, feeling tingly everywhere. Was it the weed or Boba?

He slides his other hand onto your other thigh. Slowly his hands meet at your groin. You are breathing hard and have put your hands on his broad chest without noticing. His hands continue their journey, around your hips to grab your ass. He squeezes your cheeks appreciatively. This gives you a jolt, and you grind forward involuntarily. He groans softly, and you feel his cock getting hard. You faces are still separated by a small gap. He looks deeply into your eyes and closes the gap, softly kissing your mouth. You gasp, and wrap your arms around him. You return the kiss and he slowly deepens it. His hands squeeze your ass again and he urges you to grind on him. You comply eagerly, your pussy dripping and clutching. He gets hard immediately. He groans into your mouth and you let out a little overwhelmed noise. He pulls back a little, you chase him. He stops moving away. You pick up the pace of your grinding. You spread your legs wide so your pussy can feel as much as possible. You start rutting desperately against him. He smiles, pulling away. 

“There seems to be too much clothing in the way,” he said lustily.

You pop up, stripping your pants and underwear off. All that is left is your tunic. It barely covers your ass. He gives you an approving look and pulls you down, back into his lap. You feel warm skin come into contact with yours. You moan breathily, searching for the head of his cock with your pussy. You end up rubbing yourself along his shaft. He shudders and grabs your waist. He lifts you up gently, then starts rubbing your folds with the head of his cock, teasing both of you. His irregular movements make your skin prickle. Finally he lines his cock up with your entrance. He grabs your waist and guides you down onto him. You moan as he fills you up. You feel like you’re about to spilt open. You both still for a moment, adjusting to the new sensations and taking a moment to check in. He looks into your eyes. There is no hint of the usual sharpness. You smile and kiss him, closing your eyes. As the kiss deepens, Boba’s hands go to your hips again. He lightly touches you for a moment, enjoying the perfect smoothness of your skin. Then he grips you, just enough to guide your hips into grinding on him. He moans then, totally uninhibited. He breaks the kiss to lean back slightly to look at you. 

You’re flushed and your lips are swollen from kissing. Your hair falls around your shoulders, framing your face. The light from the suns hits your face in beautiful angles. Boba is spellbound for a moment. You continue to grind onto him, watching his face. He is almost slack jawed, eyes hooded. You are growing close to your release, but you want more. This sex is almost sweet; for whatever reason you want to fuck Boba. You adjust slightly, then lean back a bit so he can watch himself disappearing inside you. He does. You start to bounce up and down, slowly at first. You pick up the pace, starting to get desperate to cum. His hands tentatively explore your breasts. You stop to remove your tunic. You go back to fucking him with increasing urgency. He grabs your ass suddenly. He starts to slam you down onto him with even more force than you were aiming for. It brings you over the edge. Your pussy clutches around him, and your orgasm extends through your entire body, making you shake. Your mouth drops open. Boba keeps the pace up, dropping his head onto your shoulder. You wrap your arms around him and moan into his ear. You then proceed to suck on his throat, exploring the uneven areas with your mouth. The action pushes Boba over the edge, and he cums with a loud groan. You feel his cock twitch in you and you swirl your hips. He inhales sharply, looking up at you. You smile and do it again. He brings you into a crushing kiss, which stills you. The kiss turns passionate. He wraps his muscular arms around you, drawing you in closely. When you come up for air you feel an unexpected moment of intimacy. You press your foreheads together and look at each other, breathless. Finally you smile. He looks down and smiles as well. With that he leans back into the wall. You curl up in his arms.

You two stay like that for awhile, until the last of the suns starts to set. Finally he stirs, “I should get going.” You don’t really feel the same way, but get up to get dressed.

After you both are redressed, you look at each other. The day is getting dusky. 

“Thanks... for the weed,” Boba ends awkwardly.

You smile broadly, unable to help yourself, “Anytime. You know where I live.”

“Yes.”

It’s clear Boba is out of his depth conversationally. You grab his arm and pull him inside. You walk through your home to the front door, and open it. He walks through, turning.

“Hopefully I’ll run into you soon.”

You smirk, “Oh very funny.”

With that he turns and leaves. You close the door and sit down on the floor, leaning against it. Wow.

You spun in your office chair, smiling to yourself. “So what do you think?” Your coworker asked. You looked at her and decided to try some Boba attitude.

“Honestly, I don’t care.”


	3. THREE

It was early morning on one of your days off. You rolled over in bed, sleep still in your eyes. Who could be looking for you at this hour? You take a deep breath and get vertical. Wrapping a light robe around your body, you headed towards the door. You looked at the vid screen to get a preview of who had buzzed you. Your mouth dropped and your hands shot up to your hair. Quickly you smoothed your hair down and adjusted your robe to show a little more skin. You hoped you didn’t look too much a mess.  
When the door slide open, Boba could tell he had woken you. Your hair was a mess, and your robe was just hanging onto you. He could feel his cock jump. You were beautiful. He was suddenly nervous, a feeling in his stomach he was not overly familiar with.

“Mornin,” you try to sound alluring.

He smiles slightly, holding up a package from the herbalist.

“What is this?” You exclaim, happily surprised. You try to blink the rest of the sleep out of your eyes, yawning.

“Mushrooms.”

You raise your eyebrow. You’d never done them before, but you’re intrigued. Suddenly you realize you’re still standing in the doorway.  
“Come in,” you move your body out of the way so Boba can enter. He takes a large stride into you place and the door slides shut.

Once he is in your home his eyes scan the area. It is simple, sparse. You have a few leafy plants it’s clear you are trying to keep alive. A lizard sits on a warming rock, unmoving.

“Let me make some coffee,” You yawn. You head towards the kitchen. Boba stands in your living room, dealing with his nerves.

“Make yourself comfortable,” you call from the kitchen, trying to grind the coffee beans.

He looks around, trying to decide where to sit. He finally elects to sit on a comfy looking floor pillow. He settles onto it, cross legged, and pulls a side table over to him. He starts to carefully unpack the mushrooms, sorting through them.

When you reenter the living room with two cups of steaming liquid, you smile immediately. The mushrooms are already setup, and it looks like he sorted you out a dose. You hand the coffee to him and he accepts wordlessly. You both sip your coffee for a minute.

“I’ve never done shrooms before,” you confess.

He seems surprised, “Do you want to?”

You look at this mysterious scarred man in your house, offering you drugs. You smile.

“Yes. I was just saying.”

He shrugs, taking a few mushrooms out of your pile.

“Hey!”

“Trust me, it’s for your own good,” he purrs.

Your pussy starts to melt. His voice was enough to get you going. You sigh and brush your hand through your hair again. Suddenly you realize your hair is everywhere. You grab a hair tie off your coffee table and pull it up into a messy bun. He watches you.

You finish your coffee in one last gulp, “Let’s do this.” You lightly slam the cup down on the table.

He nods, and gestures towards your pile. You pick up a single mushroom and look at him. “Cheers,” you say, and pop it into your mouth.

Boba holds his coffee cup and watches you chew. He was vaguely unsure if mushrooms were a good idea, since you were unfamiliar with them. But it was too late. You had eaten the rest of your pile. He thought about the fact that you trusted him enough to have your first mushroom trip with him. You cut off his thoughts -

“So how long do I have before I start talking to the wallpaper?”

“About 30 minutes.”

You sniff, “Are you going to eat yours?”  
“I am not sure if I should. Maybe I should stay sober since this is your first trip.”

“That sounds terribly boring.”

He shrugs, picking up his shrooms. You watch him eat them. When he finishes, you stare at each other.

“Want to go see what my shit view looks like in the morning?” You ask.

He laughs, surprising you, “Sure. It can’t get any worse.”

You both stand to head towards the patio. You somehow lose your balance. Boba catches your arm lightly, steadying you. You blush. He releases you and waits to follow you outside. You smooth your robe, remembering that’s all you’re wearing and feeling a little exposed. His eyes flick down to your hands as you do this, then back to your face. He seems momentarily tense. You blink some more sleep out of your eyes, yawning. You head outside, Boba following.

Once outside, you both sit on the floor pillow with your backs to the wall. Boba still has his coffee. The steam curls upward, making you wish you had some more.

“I’m going to go get some more coffee,” you begin to stand.

He offers you his. You settle back down and accept it, feeling giddy that you were sharing. How silly.

He sighs softly, “It really is the worst view.”

You laugh, snorting coffee on yourself. You look over at him, chastened. He is watching you with a bemused expression. You pass his coffee back and he accepts it, taking a sip.

“You’re an early riser,” you peek at him.

He nods, “Always have been. I see you are not.”

You flush again, “Never have been. I’m a night person.”

He leans his head back against the wall, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

You shrug, “I mean you can always wake me up... like you did. I don’t mind.”

He looks at you but doesn’t turn his head. You decide to settle into the wall as well. It’s not too comfortable, but you are still very tired. Your eyelids start to get heavy as the comfortable silence stretches. Your head drops, you pick it up and sit up straight, having almost fallen asleep. You look over at Boba. He’s relaxed, looking out over your view. He ignores your gaze.

Suddenly you realize everything looks a little more... textured. You look at your hands. They seem normal, but also different.

“I see they are starting to affect you,” Boba’s voice breaks your reverie.

“Not too much yet I think.”  
“You’ve been staring at your hands for 5 minutes.”

You blink in surprise and your mouth opens a bit, “Oh.”

He smiles and grabs your hands in his, “How are you feeling?”

You swallow thickly at the physical contact, “Good.” Your fingers twitch a little.

Boba releases your hands then. You grab after his large hands, but seem unable to get them.

He laughs, “You are going to start really tripping soon.”

You mumble something that even you don’t understand. The world seems bigger and smaller. You think about your place in the galaxy. Then you focus on how it feels to physically sit on your pillow. You feel yourself sinking into it. Suddenly you are sinking into Boba. You have leaned over into him. You feel him lean back.

Your body starts to feel lighter. You snuggle into Boba without really thinking about it. You can feel his steady breathing. You start to feel edgeless, like you could connect with someone’s thoughts just by touch. He suddenly grabs your hand, and intertwines his fingers with yours. It feels very intimate. You squeeze his large hand lightly. He responds gently.

You sigh and turn your body towards him slightly. You started to think about the last time Boba was on your patio. You feel yourself get instantly wet and your breathing starts to change. Damn. You wonder if a repeat performance was coming, and lick your dry lips. Suddenly you jump up. It almost feels like you were about to defy gravity and keep going. The world looks brighter, textured, you want to touch everything. Especially Boba. You dash off to your room, leaving a confused Boba.

When you reappear, you are again covered in your robe. But you have changed what’s underneath. Boba doesn’t know this, and so looks at you curiously. You smile, keeping your secret to yourself for now. You plop down next to him, your body in close contact with his. He quietly puts a hand on your thigh. You inhale softly, and spread your legs slightly. His hand slowly slips between your legs, and drags up to where your legs meet. You squirm despite yourself. He stops, just before touching your already soaked panties. You look at him, consumed with desire. Your lusty expression does something to him, and he turns towards you, using his other hand to grab your chin. He pulls you into a kiss while his fingers find your panties and slide underneath them.

“Oh, Boba,” you breath. He smiles against your lips, and continues. One finger slides inside you. Then two. You spread your legs further, trying to crawl into his lap. He pushes you back, then lowers himself to your lap. He removes his fingers and grabs your ass with both hands, pulling you down a little. He positions himself between your legs and licks your pussy through your underwear. You gasp and moan, your hands shooting to your panties, trying to remove them. He holds your hands.

“Let me play,” he says mischievously. You sigh and lean back. He presses his face against your wet panties and inhales, “You smell so good.” He licks your clit through the fabric. You try to hold still, but spread your legs a little wider. He slowly slides his fingers between the fabric and your body. He swirls them in your wet folds. You moan and spread your legs wide in an obscene gesture. He finger fucks you for a few more moments before withdrawing. You look down, shocked. He smiles at you and then pulls off your underwear. Before you can say anything, he buries his face in your pussy. His tongue moves through your folds up to your clit. He gently sucks and licks as he inserts two fingers into your entrance. You grab his head, feeling the ridges and smooth parts of his scarring. It’s even more pronounced from the mushrooms. You start to see colors everytime Boba does something. It adds to your lust.

“I’m tripping so hard,” you mumble. He moans into your pussy. You hold his head in place and start to pant. He continues to work you closer and closer to your orgasm. Your legs start to contract around him. He doesn’t respond, but continues his ministrations. Finally you can’t take it anymore. The fire in your belly is demanding release.

“Boba, fuck me,” you plead. He looks up then, face moist from your pussy.

“I’m a little busy,” he teases, but sits up. You slip out of your robe, revealing your matching bra.

“Now I can guess what you went off to do?” Boba asks, gently snapping one of your bra straps. You blush.

“I like it, but I like you naked more.” You continue to blush, but slip out of the remainder of your meager clothing. You look at him expectantly. He pauses.

“These scars are all over my body,” he comments.

“Okay,” you say, impatient. You lean forward then, and start to undo his belt. He assists you. Next is his robe and shirt. You pull them off him desperately. When his chest is bare before you, you put your hands on him. He is warm and muscular, lines of scars running over his torso. You lean forward and lick from his collar bone up to his ear. He moans softly, pulling you into his arms. You straddle him again as you two share a passionate kiss. The mushrooms make it feel as if you are floating with him. Your patio fades away and your world is Boba.

He runs his hands down your back, and pulls your hips closer to his. You grind on him, feeling his hard cock under his pants. You run your hands down to his pants and try to undo them. He stands then, still holding you in his arms. He moves over to the ledge of your patio and sets you down on the pony wall. His hands quickly leave you to undo himself. When they return you feel the head of his cock pushing against your pussy. This undoes you and you start moaning his name quietly, squeezing with your legs for all you’re worth. He kisses you deeply, then enters you as you both come up for air. You squeak and almost fall backwards. Boba grabs on to you and pulls you to him. He starts to fuck you slowly, gently.

Each thrust is a totally new experience. Your high is at its peak, and you seem to start to feel the colors Boba is making you see with every movement. He nuzzles into the crook of your neck and bites you softly. The pressure from the bite goes straight to your nether region and you whimper quietly, “Faster, Boba, I want more of you.”  
He doesn’t respond verbally, but starts to fuck you harder, holding your hips in place. You moan and hold on to him for dear life. He continues to increase the intensity, “This what you want?” He grunts. All you can do is moan loudly in response and squeeze him with your legs again. You realize you’re about to reach another peak. You desperately grab at him, while he continues to rail into you. Finally your body gives out and you cum, screaming, “Boba!” Colors explode in your mind’s eye and you feel yourself getting sucked into a vortex of pleasure.

The next thing you know, you are inside being placed gently on your couch. You lay on your back panting. Boba sits next to you and runs a hand through your hair. You look up at him. His chest is still exposed, and you reach a shaky hand up to run delicately over his scars. He shudders under your touch. 

You close your eyes and focus on the feeling of your mushroom high for a second. You then crack one eye open, “You wanna go again?” You ask, voice soft from desire. He looks down at you, “I guess.. since we’ve already woken up all your neighbors.”

You blink slowly, not understanding, “..what?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this but you were screaming for a good 5 minutes. I couldn’t get you to shut up..... I also wasn’t really trying.” He adds his confession.

Your face burns. Then you realize you really don’t care. Who cares if someone knows you got fucked by Boba?

He is watching your face carefully as you think all this. Finally you say out loud, “Oh well. We could close the windows, but it gets too stuffy.” He smiled. You sat up and realized your messy bun was just a mess at this point. You let your hair down, shaking your head back and forth to untangle it.

He watches you closely as you play with your hair. He wonders idly if you’re doing it on purpose, teasing him. From your air he doesn’t think so. That’s just how you made him feel.

You turn to face Boba, hair falling across your face. He reaches out a hand to pull you close to him. You end up in his lap, kissing chastely. His hands ran lightly over you. You hear a buzz from very far away. You ignore it, focusing on the feeling of Boba’s hands on you. It buzzes again. You continue to ignore it until you realize it’s your door bell. You make eye contact with Boba.  
“Expecting anyone else?” He tilts his head.

“Absolutely not,” you breathe. You stare at him.

His eyes move to the door, “Are you going to get it?”  
You don’t want to, but you get out of his lap and go over to the door. From the vid screen you see it’s your neighbor.

“It’s just my neighbor,” you say, opening the door.

You are met with two concerned eyes. Your Twi’lek neighbor was standing there in her night gown, along with her partner. They both eyed you, “You okay? We heard.... a lot of... noise.”You have been noticing how your neighbor’s nightie has a small crochet detail. You want to touch it, feel the yarn in your hands. You stop yourself from reaching out.  
“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

They look at you, unsure. You return the uncertain gaze. You don’t know what to do to end the interaction. “I’m just here with my boyfriend,” you blurt out. This changes the mood.  
“Ooohhh,” your neighbor’s partner says, raising her eyebrows in a knowing way.

Your neighbor gives you a filthy look, “At least don’t do it on the patio. You know that pervo on the 3rd floor has a good view of it.”  
With that they turn to go, and you let the door slide shut as you weakly say, “Okay.”

You turn to face Boba after staring at the door in panic for a couple seconds. What had you just said? He is giving you a curious look when you finally meet his eyes. You walk back over to him and sit down in his lap again, before you feel too awkward to. It’s a close call.

He pulls you to him, “What am I?”

You put your head on his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck so you don’t have to face him.

“I just was trying to make her go away...” He shifts under you.

“I mean.. I.. you.. ?” You end, confused.

“What do you want?” A soft voice asks. You almost don’t recognize it as Boba.

You freeze. You were too high for this. After a moment, he rubs your arm with a strong hand, “You don’t have to answer.”

“I want to be around you,” you whisper abruptly.

You aren’t sure if he’s heard you, but then he drops his head to yours, “Here I am.”

You snuggle into him fiercely.


	4. FOUR

You spin in your ergonomic office chair, eating lunch. You can’t wait until the end of the day. It’s been two weeks since your mushroom trip with Boba. You have been seeing him regularly, usually at your home. He would come over and you two would smoke and talk, watch TV, fuck wildly. You had already broken your bed once. Boba had fixed it but you both weren’t too sure how long it would last.

You checked the time again. Today after work you would go straight home to meet Boba. Then the two of you would go to his ship. You were very excited to see where he lived. It felt very intimate and special for him to invite you there. You spun in your chair again. The clock couldn’t move any more slowly.

**

You run home, dashing between crowds of people. You really ought to stop running around, you think. But then you remember that’s how you met Boba, and you continue to scurry home, smiling.

He has already let himself in to your place when you get there, breathless. You try to calm your breathing, not wanting to seem too eager. But he looks at you with a raised eyebrow and a bemused look anyway, “In a hurry?”

“No. Well. Just to get home.”

“To... me?” He asks, looking away.

You smile, “Of course. And our trip! I’m ready to go.”

He smiles broadly, for him. “Let’s go, then. My speeder is down the street.”

**

You carefully get on the back of the speeder behind Boba. You don’t know what to do with your arms or feet.

He turns around to look at you, “Ever been a passenger before?”  
“Never been on one before.”

He raises an eyebrow, “You should hold on. Tightly.”

You give him a sinful look and scoot up flush against him, snaking your arms around his waist.”Perfect,” he says, turning around. There is a slight pause as Boba put the speeder into gear. Then you are off at a higher rate of speed than you would have thought was prudent. You put your forehead against Boba’s back and hang on, trying to ignore the scenery whipping by.

Finally he slows, stopping a few meters from a ship in the middle of the desert. As you disembark, you look around, shielding your eyes with a hand. There doesn’t appear to be anything for miles.

“No unexpected visitors,” he intones. You think that’s a weird thing to say, but nod.

He opens the ship up, and the gangway slowly comes down. You check out the scoring on the outside. It’s seen a lot of action. “How long have you had this ship?”

He peers at you, “It was my father’s.”

“Wow, a family heirloom,” you say. Boba snorts, “Something like that.”

He grabs your hand and starts up the ramp into his ship. You let him lead you.

*** 

The tour of the ship was relatively quick. It was small and cramped, but was very functional for the space it did have. You lingered in the cockpit. ”Why... why is the pilot’s chair horizontal?”

Boba shrugs, “Just how it was designed. It doesn’t bother me.”

You look at it, then Boba. Hm. “So.. you’re horizontal before the ship takes off...”  
“Yes,” he quirks an eyebrow.

Hm. “Show me how you get into it.””It’s really not that awkward.”

You stare at him. He finally sighs and complies, sitting down. He opens his mouth to make an aggrevated comment, but you cut him off by hopping into his lap, straddling him. “Very Interesting position to be in take off for, “ you say, giving Boba your best bedroom eyes.

You see it dawn on him why you wanted him to sit down. He smiles, then, and grabs your ass. You smile wickedly and put your hands on his shoulders. You lean down to kiss him. As your lips connect, you bear down on him and start grinding. He moans into your mouth, surprised. You smile to yourself and continue to grind, deepening the kiss. After a minute, you are both panting, needing each other’s body.

You hop off and awkwardly get one leg out of your pants. You jump back on, not caring. Boba has taken himself out and is playing with himself. You frown, “That’s my job.”

He unhands himself and you position yourself over him. You pause to kiss him. The kiss lingers and you tease Boba by keeping your hips still. He groans and his hands go to your hips. He squeezes them.

“Don’t tease me anymore,” he says. You’re surprised; usually he could last for however long you wanted. You lower yourself down on to him, “Did you just beg?”

He snorts, “No. I commanded.”

You smirk, “Mmmhmmm...” You start to bounce up and down on him, finding a foot hold on the seat. His eyes roll back and he groans, gripping your hips more tightly. You fuck him with unbridled abandon, wildly turned on. He watches you from hooded eyes. You have an idea, “You ever jacked off here before?”

There is a pause. “Yes. It is my ship.”

You laugh. Then you ask, “Ever thought about me while you did?”

“...obviously..”

You smile, “Tell me what you thought about.”

He opens his eyes a bit, intrigued.

“Why? We’re“ - he groans - “literally fucking right now.”

You wheedle and slow down.

He grunts, frustrated. “Fine.”

You pick up your pace, rolling your hips. He stiffens, groaning. You can tell he is close.

“I.. “

He starts again, “You.. I mean. I was remembering when we first met. When you ran into me, it was the first physical contact I had had in a long time. Especially with an attractive female.”

You are mildly embarrassed at the memory, but also want to hear more. You continue to fuck the life out of him.

“You had these wide beautiful eyes and you smelled good. I thought about you for weeks.”

You’re surprised about this revelation. This was not what you were expecting. But he continued, “I wanted to fuck you against the wall, right there in public. So I thought about that. A lot.”

Your pussy clutches at this and you throw your head back. He starts to jackhammer up into you, pushing you over the edge. You cry out his name, dazed and seeing stars. You feel him cumming in you. He drops his hands and stills under you. You roll your hips slowly a couple times before coming to rest over him. You lean down and snuggle into him. As your breathing returns to normal, you hop off and redress. You feel Boba standing behind you.

“Thanks for the tour,” you say slyly.

He smiles, “I might have invited you sooner if I knew how the tour would end.”

You grin at this, happy to have surprised him. Boba looks out the cockpit.”It’s getting late; I should get you home. Being out on the sands in the dusk can be dangerous.”

“Why do you live out here?” You ask, suddenly curious.

“It’s just where I ended up.”

“It’s a little lonely.””I’m a loner.”

You look at him softly, wondering what happened to him to turn him into this hermit. Living on the fringes of the periphery of society.

“Someday you will have to tell me about yourself, you know.”

He grabs your waist to lead you the rest of the way out of Slave 1. “Some day.”

This frustrates you, but you drop it for now. There would be plenty of time to drag it out of him.

You hop on the speeder behind him, remembering to hold on for dear life. Boba puts it in gear and you two speed off into the desert, homeward bound for one of you.


	5. FIVE

Boba didn’t come around for a week. You were worried. You thought about trying to get out to his ship. You knew the general direction; could you hire a ride out there? Should you? Maybe he was just being himself. It was painful to think that he just didn’t want to be around you. But he said it himself, he was a loner. Maybe he needed space?

You tried to focus on your work, but data entry was not enough to hold your interest today. You bit your lip and thought about your options. You didn’t like just sitting around, waiting, doing nothing. But maybe that’s what you needed to do. You tortured yourself with this thought process until the end of the day.

You of course sprinted the walk home, hoping that a familiar figure would be waiting for you at home. He had taken to your lizard; maybe he would have her on his shoulder again when you walk through the door.

The door slide open into near perfect quiet. It was dark except for the lizard’s heat lamp. Still. No one was there. You pushed back tears, and sat down on your couch, not bothering to turn on a light. The darkness suited your mood. You picked up a joint out of the ashtray and stared at it. You didn’t feel like smoking. You just missed Boba. You tossed it back.

You went to bed early, hoping against hope that tomorrow you would be woken by a scarred man with a soft voice and sharp eyes.

***

Before you knew what you were doing, you were out of bed. You stood stock still and listened. Your door buzzed again. You looked at the time, heart in your mouth. It was early. Boba early. You bounded to the door and without checking the previewer, opened the door.

Two figures stood before you. You blinked in surprise, immediately fully awake. A dangerous looking woman stood slightly behind Boba. Your eyes met.

“I’m sorry I have been away,” Boba grabbed one of your hands gently, tentatively.

You let him hold your hand, but are still too stunned to react.

“This is Fennec,” Boba finally said. “She is.. a new crew member.”You push aside the fact that this makes no sense, and look into his eyes. They are unreadable.

“Boba saved my life in the desert. I owe him a life debt,” Fennec expanded.

You open your mouth, but not a sound comes out.

Fennec took a step back, and turned to Boba, “I think perhaps you two should talk. I’ll wait outside.” She limped back to the entryway of the apartment complex and sat down on a curb carefully.

Boba watched her go, then turned to face you. Your heart was on your sleeve - you were holding back tears and looked heart broken. He felt a pang of awkward guilt.

“Can I come in?”

You move out of the way, your hand dropping out of Boba’s. He takes a step inside and the door swishes shut. You faced each other for a moment. He took a hand and smoothed your hair.

“I’ve missed you,” Boba breathed.

You look at him, still unable to speak. But a tear runs down your cheek. He stops its progress with a finger. 

“Fennec was dying when I found her. She was left in the desert to die. I had to help her. Then I had to stay with her until she was stable.”You nod at the noble statements, looking down. Boba takes a small step forward. Your toes are touching. He wraps his arms around you, experimentally, “You have every right to be upset.”  
You look up from his feet to his eyes. Before you can say anything, silent tears stream down your face.

“I’m sorry,” Boba panics, unsure how to handle this situation.

You silently put your hands and head against his chest, then speaking to his torso, you say, “I was so worried. And I thought maybe you didn’t want me anymore.””I will always want you,” you froze at the admission, then sunk into him further. He held you tightly to himself. Finally you pulled away, and looked up at him, “Don’t ever do this again.”

His gaze dropped for a moment, “I promise.”

You snuggled back into him, wrapping your arms around him. You stood there for a few more minutes, being together.

“We should probably invite Fennec inside,” you say, still somewhat begrudgingly.

He didn’t move, “If you’re ready.”

You sigh, “Sure.”

You disentangle yourself from him. “Let me go get her,” you say.

He seems worried, but doesn’t say anything. You walk out the door.

Fennec is leaning against a potted plant, with a hand over her stomach. She looks sick.

“Are you okay?” You have sidled up to her.

She is not surprised by your presence, “Yes, just... sore. Boba did a good job, but I’m still healing.”

She looks up at you then, wondering if she had spoken of Fett too familiarly. You don’t seem to react. “Okay, well we talked. Come inside.”

You help her to her feet and the two of you enter your apartment. When you’re back inside, you notice that Boba is not in your living room. The smell of kush wafts its way inside from the back patio. You gesture to Fennec, “Please make yourself at home. The couch is the most comfortable thing in the whole place. Can I get you something?” You try to be a good host.

“No, thank you,” Fennec says as she lowers herself to the couch. You go to find Boba.

When you turn the corner to the patio, you give Boba a raised eye.”I missed your view,” he said deadpan.

You smile broadly, the drama of the morning almost forgotten. He offers you the weed. You accept and take a hit, “What are your plans for the day?””We have some supplies we need from the bazaar. I’m going to send Fennec.”

You pause, “Is she well enough?”

Boba ashes the joint, “Yes. She needs to move around a bit. She’s been laid up.”

You nod.

He continued, “I was hoping to stay here while she goes out. To... catch up,” he looks at you mischievously. You feel a small fire ignite in your belly.***

Fennec eventually leaves, list in hand. She glances down at it, “I should be back in an hour.” You silently note the amount of time you and Boba have before interruption.

As soon as she is out the door, Boba is on you. He picks you up and carries you to the bed. Throwing you down, he starts to strip. You remove your jammies and wait, breathless. He slides into bed next to you. You put your hand on his chest, feeling the warmth and the scars. He raises an eyebrow at you, “Want to fuck?”

You snort and grab his face with both hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. He responds and rolls over on top of you, mounting you. You feel his hard cock already. “I missed you,” he moaned softly into your ear. Your pussy melts at this, and you wrap your legs around him obscenely. He positions himself against your pussy, and rubs the head of his cock in circles. You glare at him impatiently. He gives you nasty bedroom eyes and keeps going. His thumb finds your clit and starts to rub small circles. Your eyes roll back into your head, “Boba, fuck me Boba.”

He complies and slides into you, halfway. Then he pulls out. You open your eyes and look up. He is watching you with an indecent gaze as he repeats the action. His thumb picks up the pace. He sticks his cock in halfway again, pulling fully out. You try to use your legs to get him to enter you fully. He resists easily, looking down at you darkly.

“Stop teasing!” You say breathily. He smiles then, and enters you up to his balls. You moan and your pussy clutches. Your legs tighten around his hips. He ruts into you, hard and fast, leaning over to bite your throat. You arch your back in pleasure, yielding to his whims. You happen to look over and notice that your bedroom curtains are fully open. You decide that ship has sailed and run your hands over his back as he fucks you roughly.

Suddenly he stops, and grabs your legs. Breaking your hold around his hips, he puts your ankles up by his shoulders and starts to fuck down into you. You peer up to watch him entering you over and over. 

“Dirty girl, you want to watch me fuck you?”

You moan a yes, and he repositions so you don’t have to hold your head up. He watches you watching him and feels himself getting close. Your soft moans have turned loud. Then, louder. Finally your decible level is such that your neighbors wake up, unsettled.

Boba continues to fuck you, harder now that he is close to his release. You continue to watch him slamming in and out of you until you can’t take it anymore. You lean your head back and call out his name as your orgasm moves over you like a wave. Your pussy clutches desperately around Boba, bringing him over the edge as he is deep in you. He collapses on top of you, sweating and breathing hard. You feel his powerful heart pumping against his chest. You slowly trace your fingers up and down his shoulders as he recovers. 

“We really should be more considerate of your neighbors,” he says, face buried in your neck.

You snort, remembering the open window, “It’s not like I don’t hear them fucking too.””As loud as us?”

You pause to consider, “Well...”

He laughs then, a full, raspy noise. You smile at the sound. A buzz comes from your living room. You look at each other: caught. You both start throwing clothing at each other, trying to dress quickly.

You run to the door, again not stopping to check the view screen. When you open it, you’re facing Fennec, who has two bags with her. She smiles and gives you a knowing look as she enters. You try to fix your JBF hair, somewhat embarrassed. Boba is just walking out of your bedroom when she sits down on the couch again.

“We should get back to the ship,” Boba says lightly.  
Fennec nods, but doesn’t get up, holding her side gently. Your eyes snap to him. Already?

Boba looks at you, “The speeder can fit three.”

You smile then.

***  
The ride back had been uneventful. You had been sandwiched between Boba and Fennec. You didn’t mind because it crushed you into Boba’s body. When you arrived, Fennec disappeared into the ship with her bags.Boba took your hand, leaning against the speeder. You leaned against it as well, waiting. He scanned the horizon with his eyes. You glance; there is nothing there but mirages. Finally he turned to look at you, and squeezed your hand. He starts, “I don’t want to interrupt your life..”

You narrow your eyes at him.

He continues, “You have an established life. I don’t want to interrupt that-“

“What are you talking about? I had no life! I was an alcoholic using weed to stay off the bottle.”

He considers this. You glare at him, waiting. He seems at a loss for a moment. Finally he says, “There’s room on my ship for three as well.”  
You process this. Was he asking you to move in with him?”You mean I could live here?” He stares you down, “Yes.”

You smile, your heart fluttering, “Yes.”

“Just like that?”

You smile and throw yourself into his arms. He enfolds you in an embrace. You can feel his heart beating steadily. 

***

You had stayed the night on the Slave 1, sharing Boba’s tight quarters with him. He had wanted you to realize how cramped the ship was. You woke in the middle of the night, smashed against him in bed. You had never woken up next to him before. You laid there in the dark, smiling like a fool.

The morning had come swiftly, as Boba was an early riser. You had fallen asleep again, and your mouth was slightly ajar, drool coming out. He laid there and looked at you for a few moments, surprised and pleased that you were in his bed. He wondered if you would ultimately move into the Slave 1. It was a different life. He wasn’t sure you quite realized that. He sighed softly, putting the thought out of his mind. He decided to give you an incentive to stay. He lightly pulled the sheet back, and slide his hand between your naked legs. He found your clit and gently started to rub circles.

You moaned softly, but you didn’t open your eyes. He continued, waiting. Finally you fluttered your eyes open, a concerned look on your face. It took you a second to realize that your wet dream was actually Boba. You smiled naughtily at this, making eye contact with an innocent looking Boba.

“What?” He asked softly.

“Whatcha doing down there?””What do you mean?” He blinked and increased the pressure slightly. Your eyes bugged out and you moaned.

“Oh, that...” Boba teased you. “I have to convert you to an early riser somehow.”You moan, “This might do it.”

He stops rubbing your clit and slips two large fingers inside your wet pussy.

“Mmm.. I want to be in there,” he breathed, finger fucking you slowly, agonizingly.

You roll over on your back and spread your legs, waiting. He continues to finger you, driving you wild. Finally he has you panting. He pulls his fingers out and mounts you. You reach for his cock, impatient. He swats your hand away playfully. “So dirty, wanting my cock so bad,” he said teasingly.

You bit your lip. His words were really turning you on. You ran your hands over your body lightly then. He stopped what he was doing to watch. Now that you had an audience, you played with your tits and your piercings. Then you ran your hands down your stomach, down down until finally you grabbed his cock.

“Hmm,” you had surprised him. You position him at your entrance and command, “Fuck me, Boba. I’m yours.”

He eyes you darkly at these words, “Mine.”

Without further ado he entered you quickly, leaning over to kiss your mouth. You wrap your limbs around him and hold on while he rails into you. There is a knock on the door.

You and Boba make eye contact, confused and frustrated. He pulls out reluctantly, and throws on his pants. He opens the door as you cover yourself with the sheet.

“Sorry,” Fennec begins, “The Tuskens are here and they want to speak with you.”

“Mmm,” Boba said, closing the door.

He looked at you and sighed, “We will continue this later.”

You frown, “What do they want? They’re dangerous!”

“We are... somewhat friendly. I don’t know what they want.”

You start to dress as well. Boba straightens, fully clothed, “Stay in the ship. They are dangerous.”

With that he turned and left you to finish dressing.

***Despite Boba’s warning, you peered out from the Slave 1 while Boba and the Tuskens signed to each other. Fennec stood a few feet behind him, rifle in hand. It seemed to be a relaxed conversation, but you knew that meant nothing.

You disappeared into the ship before you were caught.

Fennec appeared first. You were sitting in the cockpit, hanging out in Boba’s seat. You flipped out of it when you saw her.

“Everything is fine. I don’t know exactly what they said, but they didn’t want trouble.” She leaned over and started to push buttons. You slipped out of the cockpit in search of Boba. You searched the entire ship and he wasn’t there. Finally you peered outside again. He was still out there, alone. Your unexpected guests were fading into the distance.

You decided it was safe to walk outside, so you started down the ramp. Boba turned around and looked up at you.

“In the ship.”

You frown and turn around, but hear him following you up.

“What did they want?” You ask over your shoulder.

“They wanted to trade information. I told them in so many words I didn’t care.”

“They took that well.”

He shrugged, “They know who I am.””What?””Nothing. Later.” He seemed to regret his words.

You were skeptical, “What do you mean, later?”

He turned stern, “Not now.”

You gave in, but glared at him.

He changed the subject, “How did you find sleeping on the ship?”

You smiled, “Good. Especially waking up.”

He gave you a knowing look, but remained serious.

“Are you hungry?” You changed the subject. Your stomach was growling.

He nodded. You went in search of breakfast.


	6. SIX

You sat at your desk and spun around in your chair again. You were giving notice at your job at the end of the week. After that you would pack up your things and your lizard, and break your lease. You had been spending weekends on the Slave 1 with Boba and Fennec. Boba wouldn’t let you move in right away; he thought you might change your mind if you made a reckless choice. You smiled at that. He had been very serious throughout these visits, you assume due to nerves. You knew he thought you were giving up something by coming to live with him. You click clacked on the keyboard half heartedly. Just a little bit longer.

You turned your thoughts to tonight. Boba was coming to spend the entire night with you. You licked your lips. You didn’t anticipate getting much sleep.

You dashed home, wondering if he would already be there. You burst into your apartment to find your lizard staring at you, unimpressed. You sigh and try to catch your breath.

Finally there is a buzz at your door. You jump up from your floor pillow, having been rolling blunts in preparation of tonight.

You again neglect the vid screen. You open the door to Fennec. You both stare at each other for a beat.

“Change of plans for tonight. I’m supposed to take you back to Slave 1. Do you need to grab anything?”  
You eye her warily, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Boba will explain.”

You bite back an annoyed comment, but turn and grab your jacket. “Let’s go.”

You tried to figure out what could have gone so wrong on the ride to the ship. When you arrive, Fennec gestures for you to go in the ship, “He’s probably going to be in the cock pit.”

You dash through the ship, running into him in the observation room, “Oof!” You smack into hard metal. You take a step back, dazed. You feel hands coming up to grab either side of your head.”Are you okay?” A vocoder voice said.

Your eyes snap to a strange helmet, battle damaged to the extreme. At some point it had been painted green. Your eyes grow wide. The hands drop from your face and go to the helmet. The figure lifts his helmet off, revealing a concerned Boba.

You squint, confused, “What’s going on? Why are you wearing that?”

He looks at the helmet almost lovingly. “This used to belong to me. Now it does again.”

“Is this part of the “later” you were talking about?”

He eyes you, “Yes. But it’s not later yet. Soon.”

“Why am I here?”

“I wanted to say goodbye before we leave.” You freeze. “Temporarily,” he adds hastily.

You can’t speak. Boba sets his helmet down and pulls you into his chest, against the strange armor. You nuzzle your face into his neck, opting for familiarity over the cold armor. He sighed and rested his head on yours. You stood like that for a moment. 

Boba broke the silence, “We’re going off world for a while. We need to help a friend.”

“What? Whatdya mean?”

“I made a deal with someone in order to get this armor back. I have to help him find his son.”

You stare in utter disbelief.

“So you are going to play hide-n-seek in space?”

“We have a plan. First, we will sneak into an Imperia-“ Boba cuts himself off.

“What?!” You scream.

He puts his hands up. “It’s okay, I won’t be doing that part. They really only need my ship. Actually.”

You look at him and decide he’s lying about that. But you don’t say anything. It won’t matter. He is still going to go.

“When will you be back?” You start to sniffle.

“Soon.”

“That’s a bullshit answer.”

He sighs, “I’m not sure. But we don’t have much time to rescue his son.”

Silent tears fall down your face. Boba wipes them away, a soft expression on his face. “Come, let’s go outside. Fennec and I have to go pick the others up. Take the speeder and go home. I’ll come for you soon.”

You don’t say anything, unable to speak. A large lump is in your throat and you feel tears forming behind your eyes. You exhale shakily and let Boba lead you out of his ship.

***

The next day it was hard to wake up. You didn’t want to have to deal with reality. If you slept, you were out of its reach. Finally around noon you drug yourself out of bed, to the couch. You put your hair in a messy bun and lit a joint. You tried to pretend that nothing was different. Boba was still out in the desert. He would come by later. He would come to you. A tear slid down your cheek. It was followed by many more.

***

You didn’t put in your notice at the end of the week. You continued to dredge through your life. You wet to the herbalist and got your kush. You went to work. You went home. You went to bed. You cried at night, worried and confused. A couple weeks passed.

***

There was a speeder outside your apartment. You eyed it, not wanting to prematurely think it was Boba. You walked normally up to your door, refusing to run to a dark, lonely space. You got the door open. It was light inside. Someone had turned on the light. You gasped, dropping your groceries. Your eyes met with Fennec’s. You were shocked, but also pissed. Fennec?

“I know,” Fennec said, looking at you sympathetically. “He’s at our new digs. Grab whatever you want to take and let’s go.” You continued to eye her. “What digs?” You asked warily.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. You’ll just have to see. The “later” that Boba kept putting off is here.”

You continued to stand there, processing what she was saying. “What does that even mean, anyway?” You whispered.She shook her head, “Get your things.” You huffed but went off to pack.

You tossed your bag over the back of the speeder, then carefully put your lizard’s carrier on top of it. Hopping on behind Fennec, the two of you took off, heading towards the desert.

***  
You peered around Fennec’s shoulder. The ride was longer than you’’d anticipated. A large structure loomed before you, getting bigger every second. It was pointless to try to talk, so you held in your questions. She pulled up to a door and spoke with a droid while you got your things.

“Where’s Boba?”

“He’s waiting for you. I’ll take your things inside.”

She led you inside and down a corridor to a flight of stairs. Stopping at the top, she motioned for you to continue on your own. As you walked down, you saw a humanoid figure sitting on a large throne. A Mandalorian. Boba. He lifted his helmet off his head and put it to his side.

You bounded towards him. He stepped down off the throne, reaching out to embrace you. You happily settled into his arms, tears streaming down your face.

“You took forever,” you sniffled. 

“Sorry.” He squeezed you tightly. “I missed you.”

You cried. “Why did you leave me?”

“It was dangerous.”

“Did you at least get the kid?”

“Yes, we did.” You sighed. Something positive.

“And now you’re here to stay?”

“Yes. And you as well?”

“Obviously.”

He smiled. You looked up at him. “Are you going to tell me what this “later” is?”

A shadow passed over his face. “If I must. Do you know the bounty hunter Boba Fett?”

“Yes,” you said, realization dawning on you.

“Well,” he raised his eyebrows. You studied him. “You’re him. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“It didn’t matter.” You scoffed. He fixed a piece of your hair. “I didn’t want my past to change things.”

You shook your head, “Give me some credit. I was already hanging out with some shady, drug using hermit.”

He laughed softly, “True.”

“Now what?”

“I rule from this palace. With you by my side.”

You snuggled into him.


End file.
